


A Bed of Their Own Making

by shanachie



Series: Happy Prompts [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Sass, Snark, Spoilers: through um… let’s say 114 to be safe, multiple people in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7045153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara reflects on how she sleeps better in a bed that’s not her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bed of Their Own Making

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a happy prompt… except I apparel should NOT write when I’ve had less than a full night’s sleep because I started out really awesome… and then around the second SENTENCE I lost the prompt. But hey, I still got a story. And angelskuupio and dragonydreams even said it was coherent. Thanks to them for looking it over! And it’s taken me like half a week to be willing to post it. Also… I had to change the title… because I giggled every time I looked at the file name which was “platonic bed buddies”.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** No one recognizable belongs to me. Not making any money off this.  
>  **Second Disclaimer** Despite being fanfiction, this is MY work and I do not give anyone or any other site permission to republish this story under my name or any other without my authorization.  
> 

When they’d first come aboard the Waverider, the bunks had been single occupancy, hard racks that had barely been fit to be called a bunk. And then the team had been introduced to the fabricator. Rip swore that it could only make clothing, but one day Ray was describing a well-loved blanket from his childhood to Jax. When the two men turned to leave, a perfect replica of the blanket was waiting for the scientist.

It wasn’t long after that before blankets and pillows were making appearances when the team was traveling. Sara wasn’t sure who had made the first request, but it became something of a contest to see who could con Gideon into producing the softest, fluffiest blankets and the thickest pillows.

They couldn’t do anything about the actual bunks, but the team soon learned to make nest-like beddings in the original settings. It wasn’t long after that when people began sleeping places other than their own rooms.

Kendra and Ray were an obvious pair. After Carter’s death, Sara had watched Jax flirt awkwardly with the young woman and be turned down. She almost wasn’t surprised when she noticed Ray slinking out of Kendra’s quarters and vice versa. She did feel a bit bad for Jax, but it really wasn’t any of her business.

Taking her pillow one night, she made her way down to Leonard’s room. She’d seen Mick wandering the halls, but suspected there was a good chance the Rogue would be in his partner’s room. Pressing her hand against the door panel to request admittance, she discovered she was correct.

Leonard was leaning up against the wall, a half-played game of Solitaire spread out across his lap and what she was pretty sure was Mick’s back. The other man was sprawled across what had once been the bed, but now resembled nothing more than a mountain of pillows and blankets. The only clear parts of him that Sara could make out were the tips of the fingers of one hand and the top of his head.

She leaned against the doorway and asked, “Got room for one more?”

“Always,” the thief answered. “But no knives in bed.”

Sara grinned as she made her way into the room, dropping her pillow next to his legs. “You take all the fun out of it.”

“One time, I ended up with a knife at my throat while you were sleeping,” he drawled. “If you’re going to kill me, I’d rather do something to deserve it.”

“Aw, Leonard. I like you too much to actually kill you.”

“I’m not sure what it says about us when the assassin doesn’t want to kill us,” Mick said, “but trying to sleep here.”

While Sara moved into the bathroom to change into an old t-shirt of Mick’s, Leonard cleaned up the cards. When she returned, it only took a few minutes for the three of them to settle in.

They had learned they slept better together. It was weird, but it worked.

Sara wasn’t going to argue.


End file.
